The Lost Darby
by jesse.slocum.9
Summary: AU. After the war for Cybertron, the autobots set up a world as a prison to hold all the Decepticons, but during a prisoner escort things go bad and Jack is stuck all alone wit the Decepticons. T
1. Chapter 1

The lost Darby

Thanks to an Accident on a different world, Jack is stranded and alone in a hostile planet.

I don't own anything all rights go to creator of TFP

It was just after the war and the Autobots had grown in numbers some were large almost as large as Optimus Prime and some still in their youth. The children were still there trying to help the Autobots as much as they could and today was no different. The team was escorting wanted Decepticons to a prisoner planet, codenamed the red cell.

Any and all prisoners would be put in a high security prison that was light years away from earth. But today was a "special" day all the inmates were saying as team prime walked down the halls with starscream in tow.

"I wonder what they mean by that" Miko asked.

"I don't know" Raf said

"Me neither…" Jack started to say but starscream interrupted him

"They mean," he started to say as he stood up. "today is the day we get our revenge on you Autobots for locking us in here"

Just then the locks on the cuffs and cells released

"Run, back to the portal" Optimus shouted

Everyone started running towards the space bridge first was Raf then bumblebee, then the newer Autobot members and soon it was just Jack Miko and Optimus just as Miko and Jack went through Optimus ran through, but Miko, being herself turned around because as she was running she dropped her phone. Jack chased her down and caught her just leaving the portal.

"Miko" Jack shouted grabbing her by the arm he pulled her toward the spacebridge. Justtspecthey got close an explosion threw both of them in the air. Jack landed first watching as Miko landed, hitting her head and passing out. Jack got to his feet and picked Miko's unconscious body up and ran for the portal. Just as he got close he felt a searing pain in his leg, it turns out as he was running he didn't see the steel debris and rammed his leg onto the sharpest portion and trapping himself there. Using all the strength he had he threw Miko through the portal just before it closed.

Back at base everyone had not noticed that Miko and Jack were missing. "hey where is Jack and Miko?" Raf asked. "I haven't seen them since we ran back" said "everyone fan out an look for them." Optimus commanded. Just then the spacebridge flashed and Miko came falling through. Raf ran over to her but even from a distance he could see she needed help "Optimus" Raf shouted. Everyone ran over, but the sight alone was horrifying, Miko was pretty beaten up she had cuts and bruises with blood seeping through some of the major ones. The bots called June, Jack's mom. She came by while everyone waited after she was bandaged up it took a few more hours before she woke up screaming.

"JACK" Miko shouted "what's wrong" Optimus asked worried, "where's Jack" Miko asked. "we don't know miko we were hoping you could tower tell us" Optimus stated. She relayed her story "and that's all I remember"

"Ratchet, is the bridge still working?"

"No Optimus, all the circuits are fried and some essential pieces will take at least a few years to make without having any cybermatter to craft the items"

"How long will it take"

"To be honest Optimus, it will take me at least Three to Five years to rebuild the parts."

"alright try to speed up the process, but all we can do is pray young Darby is safe."

Will be continued if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Well, Well, look what we got here boys." StarScream said to the other Decepticons who were now all standing around the injured Jack

"Go Frag Yourself" Jack grunted

Suddenly there was a sickening sound of metal tearing through bone skin and ligaments as StarScream slowly pushed the shard deeper into Jack's leg.

"That's mighty talk from a squishy." The Con said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Jack suddenly looked around realizing he was stuck. Jack Took a breath before the shock and adreniline wore off and jack suddenly passed out.

Starscream, no longer worried told the other Decepticons to keep an optic trained on the fleshling before turning around and walking to the main building of the prison.

"Decepticons!" StarScream Holared out getting everyone's attention. There wasn't a single optic not watching him.

"I, Starscream, Second In Command to lord Megatron will become your new lord and master till we can return to earth and destroy those WRETCHED AUTOBOTS" He said proudly as all the Cons Cheered but their 'celebration' was cut short when the ground started to shake.

All of a sudden a large bot came walking through the crowd. The bot stopped only once he reached the middle. All the Cons stared at him.

"Starscream, was it?" The bot said, though he spoke softly his soft voice was nothing compared to his size.

"That it was, and your name would be?" Starscream asked annoyed

"Why you don't remember me 'Screamer' I'm hurt" the bot smiled where he stood was dark enough that Starscream couldn't recognize the bot then it hit him.

Slowly he backed up "D-D-Dreadwing" he stammered

"The Very same" he began to walk forward as Starscream backed himself into a wall before beging

"Please Don't kill me," he pleaded "I'm sorry for any harm that came to your brother Skyquake"

"Shut-up" Dreadwing ordered imediatley he did afraid of what would happen if he didn't

"I shall take charge Decepticons, Starscream is no leader he is a coward and will get us all killed if you let him lead."

All the cons stopped to think about then cheered.

Dreadwing saw something out of the corner of his optic and grinned.

"Ahhh young Jack Darby, you and Optimus have been a thorn in my side for years."

Jack now fully awake glared at the Con but soon regretted it as the con ripped the steel out of his leg in one quick movement and lifted Jack at the almost the same time.

Smiling Dreadwing thought and said "The Autobots have abandoned you here fleshling. Join our cause and we will repair you" Jack just hardend his glare "Or..." Dreadwing Smiled "We will use you as a lab experiment for the 'good' doctor" He said motioning to Knockout

Jack smiled before spitting into the optic of Dreadwing instantly regretting it as he was tossed into a cell with a loud 'bang' and a 'crack' screaming as he landed on the ground hard. Now not only was he stuck for Primus knows how long and with one leg cut cleanly through the bone while the other was broken from the impact of the steel wall. Slowly Jack watched as the door closed and everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Autobot HQ_

All around Autobot HQ, there was sounds of Ratchet working on the Space Bridge, Bumblebee Raf and Smokescreen were chatting about some new tech or another, Optimus and Arcee were in a fierce argument over something no-one sure of what, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were watching Miko. Next the elevator opened and Fowler walked in, looking at Prime.

"Prime, what in gods name were you and Jack doing." He Yelled

Then the revelation of Jack hit June.

"JACK!" June screamed as she heard of Jack's Dissapearance for the Third time now allowing it to just now sink in. Why it took so long, everyone believed it was because she was franticley sewing and stitching up Miko.

She then turned to Optimus who, for once in his entire life feared the wrath of an angry mother.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SON?!" She asked scaringly calm

Shockingly it was Miko, who just woke up sobbing having heard June

June rushed in worried, "Miko are you all right?"

Miko looked at June and hugged her still sobbing

"It's m-my f-f-fault" was all she kept repeating over and over while still crying in June's embrace

"what's your fault?" She asked Miko who, after crying had already fallen back to sleep in June's arms.

Slowly she laid her back down and quietly walked out of the med center.

She looked back at prime now with worry in her face.

"What did Miko mean by it was her fault?" She asked aloud

Bulkhead was the one to speak up.

"Miko believes she is why Jack is gone. You see June, as the kids were running back after the attack on Kyleron-our prison planet-Jack and Miko were stopped by a bomb, the bomb sent debris into Jack's leg pinning him he sent Miko back so she may be saved."

Bulkhead was about to apologize when all of a sudden there was a low hum and a light blue glow coming from the torn and shreaded jacket Miko wore to Kyleron.

"By The Allspark" Optimus said

Everyone looked at Optimus who looked shocked to see the light he knew so well and knew shouldn't be with Miko.

Optimus walked up picking up a small silver necklace with a small object hanging from it.

"Optimus what is that?" Arcee spoke voicing the same question that was on everyone's mind.

"This" Optimus's Baritone voice all but a whisper like he couldn't believe it was here, "Is the key to Vector Sigma." The bot stated

"WHAT!" Arcee and Ratchet both in unison said

"What is it?" June question "and why is it here?"

"This" Optimus started to say "is the key that returned my memories to me and that I gave to Jack for safe guarding but if this is here..." the Prime stopped for a minute to think "...Means that Jack may have known that he was not sacrificing a few years for Miko, but his life at the hands of the Decepticons."

Everyone stopped what they were doing in shock. Jack Darby a good friend, no Family knew that if he stopped to save Miko, he could be sacrificing his life to save those he trusted.

Fowler Walked over to June with a greif stricken look on his face and June let all the fear and anger go while Fowler held her while she cried. Arcee was about to glitch, she just failed another partner and just after everything that happened he had to pull a Prime and save those he cared for.

Raf Cried silently, Bulkhead walked out of the main room punching every wall in anger while everyone else were still trying not to glitch.

"Jack, you will be missed." The Prime said in sadness

But those words activated something in The Key.

"But There is a way to save young Jack Darby" a mysterious bot said standing where the Key had just been laid down


	4. Chapter 4

All optics and blasters were trained on this mysterious femme. She was tall, about Optimus height, with long silver hair. She was very beautiful in cybertronian standards. The weirdest thing about here was she seemed almost transparent with one exception of the key to Vector Sigma resting right between her breast plates right where her spark chamber should be.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked suspiciously

"I am Vector Sigma" She replied calmly

"B-b-but how!? That's impossible, you're a computer" Ratchet Said confused

"Not true Ratchet" Vector Sigma said "I am Sentient as well, I just chose to protect the memories of Cybertron. I just needed a reason to activate my holo –form."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what about Jack." Wheeljack Asked

"Ahh yes, Jackson Prime…." She said aloud not having spoken in millennia

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in unison

"You're saying Jack, a human is the next Prime?" Bulkhead asked

Vector Sigma sighed "Well I suppose I should let you know the time table of when you need to rescue Jack." She Said "I will provide you with materials to make cybermatter but Jack will be waiting for you all but be there no problems we have to be there in a year and a half or he dies."

Kyleron

It had only been a couple of hours since Jack's last encounter with Dreadwing and Jack was slowly starting to wake up. He went to sit up and hissed in pain, he looked down to see one leg was at an odd angle and the other was caked in dried blood.

"Ahh your awake" said a voice Jack thought he should know. He looked up to come face to face with Knockout. Jack knew he was in trouble.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to wake up" Knockout grinned his denta shined in the light.

"What do you want you slagheap." Jack asked with Venom in his voice

"Why for you to be awake when I start my 'experiments' " Knockout said like it was a daily occurrence.

Jack paled at that he knew the cons were ruthless but to experiment on a human while they were awake, that is just cruel. Knockout reached out and grabbed Jack tightly making his leg twist earning a grunt from Jack and a few tears. Knockout saw this and grinned he knew this would be 'fun'.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been so long since my last chapter I have been Focusing on going back to school, but I'll try to publish more chapters. Let's get to it

Warning to this chapter will have scenes of surgery and pain

I Do Not Own Anything About Transformers

 **Kyleron**

"Ugh" Jack gave a grunt as Knockout slammed him down, causing his leg to twist slightly.

As he landed he saw white spots fluttering around his vision.

"So", Knockout starts as he leans in, "Where should we start?" he Grinned viciously.

"How about we start with my Legs?" Jack asked sarcastically "or is that too much for your little processor to handle?"

Growling Knockout reaches over to the instrument panel and picks up a large needle and scalpel.

"Don't worry," Knockout smiled evilly "This will Dull the pain" shoving the needle deep into Jack's arm causing Jack to grunt,

"Let's Begin" Slowly lowering the scalpel towards Jack.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Jack screams

 **Back at The Autobot Base.**

"Ugh" Vector Sigma fell to her knees with energon leaking from her optics making Ratchet run over to her.

"What's wrong" Ratchet asks as he attempts to scan her Holoform

"Nothing but we need to stay focused rescuing Jack" Turning around and started to walk away deeper into the base passing the Human area.

"Hey," Miko Yells getting Vector's Attention

"So, what are you?" She asks

"I am an artificial construct of the original body of Vector Sigma, I have her mind and knowledge."

"Cool, how is it that I can touch and feel you?" Miko Asks

"My holoform is a solid form and I can be shot hit and be fine yet I can hit and – Ahh!" cutting her sentence short as she loses her balance, Falling on her face just feet away from Miko

"What's Going on?" Miko Asks

"I don't know?" just as Vector Sigma said that one of her legs started to fade out at the knee.

"RATCHET!" Miko screams as she Runs towards the med lab

Storming through the base Ratchet comes through the center of the base.

"I don't have time for – "Ratchet started "Miko what Happened!" Ratchet asks just as he sees Vector Sigma on the ground

"I... I Don't know we were talking then she just fell."

"Well let me scan her" Ratchet started scanning her Holo Unit before his Scanner starts beeping.

"By The AllSpark, Optimus Get in Here NOW!"

Sorry Need a break to Brainstorm Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK With a new chapter

I don't own any transformers

 **Previously On The Lost Darby**

"I... I Don't know we were talking then she just fell."

"Well let me scan her" Ratchet started scanning her Holo Unit before his Scanner starts beeping.

"By The AllSpark, Optimus Get in Here NOW!"

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Optimus Asks running through the base

"I… I don't know yet, But my scanner is detecting an anomaly on her holo unit" Ratchet says

"Well is there anything we can do for her?"

"There is, we have Arachnids old frame, if we remodel her frame to Vector Sigma's old frame we may be able to integrate her mind into the frame." Ratchet states. "But we need to do it now," Ratchet states, "But It could be dangerous,"

"I believe it is up to Vector, not us." Optimus states "What do you say Vector?"

"Yes!" Yells Vector accidentally, "Anything to get rid of the pain my form is feeling."

"All right, Optimus, Place Vector in the med lab, we'll start as soon as I have Her frame complete." Ratchet states

"All right, how long will it take Ratchet?" Optimus asks

"No more than two hours." Ratchet says matter-of-factly

"All right, keep us posted." Optimus states as he gently lifts Vector's form up.

 **Kyleron**

"Wake up fleshy" Knockout says as he roughly shakes Jack

"Ugh," Jack starts as he looks down no longer feeling pain in his legs, "AHHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Jack starts shouting

With an evil grin on his face "Why I fixed them, _just as you asked_ "

Hysterically Jack shouts "No You mutilated me," lifting his leg up to see. Knockout had cut both legs off at the hip and replaced them with harnesses and wiring leading to a knee joint where it ended.

"Oh Don't worry I'm not done with you yet, now that I know that you took the energon implants we have to give you a power source." Knockout states

Looking over Jack sees a little metallic pump about the size of a heart, with little resovoirs on the sides, and that when reality dawns on Jack. Knockout sees Jack staring at the heart when Jack's eyes widen and realization hits Jack, Knockout smiles with evil intent.

"Is that what I think that is," Jack asks with a little quivering in his voice.

"Yes, that is," Knockout smiles more as he continues, "An energon heart."

"You're… You're INSANE," Jack states as he starts to try and get free with no avail. "you cant replace my heart, it'll kill me"

"Stop Squirming, you little runt." Knockout yells, "I can and will replace that thing you call a heart." Knockout states as he reaches for the heart and scalpel. "Now lets start the _procedure"_

Slowly Knockout starts cutting Jacks chest, with Jack awake.

"AHHHHHH" Jack starts as the blade starts to cut deep before Jack passes out in pain.

I will Be back with chapter 7 Soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone, I do apologize for not posting anything for awhile but, life has had me a little preoccupied, But here is the new chapter.

"AHHHHH" Jack starts as the blade starts to cut deep begore Jack passes out in pain.

Knockout was fascinated by the anatomy of the human body, grabbing a syringe, he inserted the point into Jack's arm. Pressing the plunger down he inserted Jack with a Nano bite serum that, once the energon heart was inserted into his body, would give Jack all the same visuals all cybertronians would see. Now it was time to replace Jacks heart.

 _ **Autobot Base**_

The modifications to Arachnids form, while minor, were complete, now instead of the body having eight legs and a sinister form and features, She now had Pink body paint, a long flowing robe, and she now stood almost as tall as Optimus.

"Optimus" Ratchet yelled from the medic Bay

"Is it ready?" Optimus asked

"Yes, it is ready" Ratchet confirmed "Now we need to start the process."

Slowly Ratchet hooked up the machinery necessary to transfer Vector Sigma's conscience over to her new frame. Ratchet reached over to the lever to start the process and pulled the switch. The machine whirled to life, the low hum of the generators kicking in.

"Ten Percent..Twenty…Fifty…Nintey-Five…" Ratchet announced as the screen show how the process was going. Then out of nowhere the screen shut off and power in the facility shut off.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked

"WE LOST POWER" Ratchet announced in a worry. Yet as he ran out to go find the problem, a bright glowing light came from the medbay. Ratchet ran back into the medbay to find Vector Sigma Sitting up in her new form.

"Sorry for the power loss" She stated watching the worried Medic "the transfer process too more power to complete."

Slowly she stood and tested her new form, walking out of the medbay she looked to Ratchet, "Lets get this Space Bridge finished."

 _ **Kyleron:**_ _Knockout's Lab_

Jack opened his eyes, he was no longer on Kyleron, in fact he had no Idea where he was looking around, all he could see was black. Standing he noticed he had legs again, and there was no damage to his body at all.

'Jack' a very faint voice said

Looking around for the voice he saw a light barely visible, getting closer he recognized the light, it was coming from the Key Optimus gave to him.

'Jack, just hang on a little while longer, we're coming for you' The voice said again, what did the voice mean we, who did the voice belong to, and why was it coming for him?

Waking up, Jack looked around, he was still in Knockout's lab, he was still chained up. Crying he let his fear and sadness finally show.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Back again and let's not delay

 **Kyleron**

Waking up, Jack looked around, he was still in Knockout's lab, he was still chained up. Crying he let his fear and sadness finally show. He cried for what felt like hours. Finally, he felt tired, and slowly started to dose off when he heard footsteps.

Looking up hoping the footsteps would continue past Knockout's lab, sadly they stopped. Slowly he heard the door unlock, and slowly the door opened and there stood Dreadwing with Knockout right behind him.

"What do you want me to see Knockout" Dreadwing asked walking through the door

"Why the _progress_ on the fleshy" Knockout stated

Finally looking down they both notice the new cybertronians legs Jack was _given._

"Impressive Knockout" Dreadwing states" But is this all the gifts you were going to give him?"

"No Sir" Knockout replied, an evil smile creeping onto his face, "I just wanted to see if you had any implants you wanted me to place on him before I change his heart."

Thinking Dreadwing smiled "Why yes" he started "Can you put weapons and a control chip on him"

Knockout stood thinking "The weapons with some modifications, can be done. As for the control chip, the only way would be to place a self-growing processor in his brain that would dissolve his brain and use what it can from the matter to make a new processor and discard anything it doesn't need."

"Good, but will it hurt him?" asked Dreadwing

"Got a soft spot for the fleshy?" Knockout chuckled receiving a glare from Dreadwing "Yes it will hurt, he will bleed and scream."

"Good" Dreadwing smiled "Get to it"

 **Autobot Base**

"Optimus" June shouted

it had been hours since she talked with him. Looking down at her watch, the watch read 1:30pm she had been looking for Optimus for almost an hour and she had some questions for him. Walking down the long hallway she noticed Optimus's door was open. Walking in she saw Optimus sitting on his berth.

"Optimus?" June said catching his attention as he wiped a tear away from his optic "Everything alright" Forgetting about all her questions.

"Yes, Yes, I am alright, just thinking."

"Bull, I know the signs of depression and fear. I'm a nurse and a mother, I see it all the time. So, I'll ask again what is wrong?"

Sighing "I am just thinking about all those I have fought with and all those I lost and I don't want to lose anymore.

Realization of what Optimus was thinking dawns on June "Jack, don't worry we'll get him, he'll be fine"

While this conversation was going on, another was going on in the Med bay with Vector and Ratchet

"So how do you feel Vector?"

"Alright, the pain is gone, yet I keep feeling fear and pain though."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"If I knew I would say so."

"Calm down, how about I do a full system scan."

"Okay, go ahead"

Placing a cable into Vectors helm, Ratchet turned on his scanner, in just moments the system popped up with a strand Ratchet had never seen before, it wasn't Cybertronian.

"What is that, Vector stay here don't move."

Walking out Ratchet called Optimus asking if he could come to the med bay

Walking into the med bay with June on his shoulder, Optimus asked "What is it old friend?"

"This" ratchet said as he turned the screen to Optimus, "found this in vectors scan"

"It's a human DNA Strand and the type of blood." June announced seeing the data on the screen

"Oh" Ratchet said, "Any idea on who's"

"No" June replied, "But pull it up on the national data base Fowler gave us"

"Good Idea" Ratchet quickly turned to the screen and transferred the information to the database "By the Allspark, it belongs to Jack"

"What!?" June shouted, "Where was it found?"

"In Vectors gene strain, but how?" Ratchet responds

"When he got Optimus's, data retrieved he got some blood on the key and it was absorbed." Vector stated having all eyes on her.


End file.
